El Espejo
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: Culpado por un asesinato que no cometió, Natsu es condenado a muerte por el Consejo Mágico. Odiado por todos sus amigos ha perdido las esperanzas de vivir. Hasta que, huyendo de su muerte anunciada se cruza con un anciano dueño de antigüedades, en donde se topa con un Espejo misterioso que le abre las puertas a un mundo desconocido para él. [SongFic: "El Espejo" de Maná]


**Disclaimer:** La canción **"_El Espejo_**" Es una canción perteneciente a **Maná**, y los personajes de _**"Fairy Tail"**_ son del Maestro **Hiro Mashima,** yo solo tomé prestados ambos elementos para crear esta linda historia que tenía pendiente...

**Aviso Importante: **Este fic se lo he dedicado a **"Culut-Camia" **como regalo por el post** "10.000". **Felicidades Ichu. Espero te guste la historia**.**

**Espero les guste, ¡Aye Sir!**

* * *

"**El Espejo"**

* * *

La noche era muy oscura, y una lluvia tormentosa caía sobre la ciudad de Era. Grandes gotas de agua caían con furia sobre los tejados repicando con sonoros golpes anunciando que la tormenta estaba lejos de acabar. La gente corría por las calles para cubrirse de aquel intenso aguacero, mientras que por los tejados, sin prestarle atención alguna al inclemente estado del clima, se desplazaba afanoso un joven adolescente de rosadas hebras.

Iba saltando entre los tejados de aquella ciudad. Jadeaba a más no poder. En su espalda llevaba a su fiel nakama, su pequeño Exceed azul que jamás dudó de él y ahora bravíamente lo había ayudado a escapar. Happy había agotado sus fuerzas usando su magia Aereon para volar y llevar a su amigo, pero después de mucho rato huyendo había sucumbido a los embates del cansancio. Ahora era él quien debía velar por su pequeño amigo.

Tropas de miles de los Caballeros de la Runa, soldados del Consejo Mágico, estaban dispuestas por doquier, marchando por las calles bajo aquel inclemente torrencial, desafiando la furiosa tormenta que caía sobre la ciudad, sin prestarle atención alguna. No era para menos si el fugitivo se trataba nada más y nada menos que de "Salamander", el famoso Dragon Slayer de Fuego de Fairy Tail. Por eso el Presidente del Consejo Mágico había ordenado a todas las tropas y magos que lo buscasen sin descanso. En menos de 24 horas se había vuelto el mago más buscado de todo Fiore.

Llevaba horas corriendo, huyendo de un cruel destino, culpado por un crimen que él no cometió y por el cual había sido juzgado y condenado... A muerte...

"_-Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel, de pie para dar inicio a esta sesión... -mencionaba un funcionario del Consejo Mágico._

_Natsu, que se veía mentalmente destruido, se levantó maquinalmente, casi que por inercia, y se colocó de pie en el estrado, en el centro de aquel enorme salón. Llevaba unas enormes y gruesas cadenas que le suprimían sus poderes mágicos. A su alrededor se encontraban varios de los integrantes del actual consejo mágico frente a él, a su alrededor se encontraban varias personas en los palcos del público asistente a aquel juicio, entre ellas los pocos magos que quedaban de Fairy Tail: Levy McGarden, Laxus Dreyar, Charle, Lily, Juvia Loxar, Elfman Strauss, y Lisanna Strauss. Esta última lloraba a mares en el pecho de su hermano._

_-Natsu Dragneel... ¿Sabe porqué se encuentra en esta sala? -Preguntó Gran Doma, el Presidente del Consejo Mágico._

_-No... -susurró Natsu lo suficiente para ser escuchado._

_Doma hizo una seña con el brazo y Lahar, el Jefe de la Cuarta Unidad de Custodia, se acercó y se dirigió a los presentes._

_-Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel... Se le acusa de los siguientes actos criminales: daños a la propiedad privada, destrucción del patrimonio público y alteración del orden público, además de homicidio múltiple ... Específicamente se le acusa de la destrucción de la Ciudad de Magnolia, del edificio sede del Gremio Fairy Tail, y del Asesinato de casi todos los magos de dicho Gremio, entre ellos: Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, y el Mago Santo y Maestro de dicho Gremio, Makarov Dreyar... Esos son los cargos... -finalizaba la lectura del pergamino._

_El salón se encontraba en un profundo silencio. Sólo se escuchaban los débiles sollozos de la maga de letras, la maga de agua, la pequeña Exceed blanca, y la maga de transformación. Miradas de repulsión y reproche venían de los otros magos. Uno de los ancianos del Consejo, Org, se dirigió a Natsu._

_-¿Habiendo escuchado estas serias acusaciones, como te declaras muchacho?_

_Las miradas fueron al pelirosa, el cual levantó la mirada con profundo pesar. No sabía que responder. Lo acusaban de algo que él no cometió. Es cierto que él estuvo en el edificio del gremio el fatídico día de "La Masacre de las Hadas" como lo llamaron los mensajeros, reporteros y demás muchedumbre. Es cierto que estuvo en medio de aquel ataque. Pero estuvo y a la vez no. Justo cuando comenzó aquel evento, el perdió el conocimiento. Su mente estaba en blanco, no recordaba acción alguna realizada por sí mismo. Sólo recordaba que se levantó de entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el Gremio y cuando se levantaba, estaba rodeado de los Caballeros de la Runa, los soldados del Consejo Mágico._

_Natsu miraba a su alrededor. Nadie le creyó cuando él dijo que no tenía nada que ver con aquellos hechos. Incluso sus propios nakamas los abandonaron cuando las pruebas arrojadas declaraban que había rastros de magia Dragon Slayer en los cuerpos de los magos asesinados, y en los escombros de la ciudad. Laxus quería asesinarlo, se había llevado a su abuelo, Charle lo odiaba por la muerte de Wendy, Levy lo increpó por el cuerpo inerte de Gajeel, Juvia también quería matarlo por separarla de su "Gray-sama", Elfman no lo perdonaba, no era un acto "de Hombres" haber asesinado a su hermana Mirajane, y todos los demás que murieron en aquella horrible masacre donde murió casi todo el gremio._

_Lisanna fue la única que dudó de que el pelirosa en serio hiciese aquellos hechos violentos en contra de todos. Ella fue la única que creía sus palabras, que vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad. Pero las pruebas lo señalaban como el autor de semejante crimen, y no sabía que hacer. Simplemente se resignó a ver como lo llevaban arrestado. Happy, solamente Happy creyó sin dudar en sus palabras. El pequeño Exceed defendió a capa y espada al Dragneel. Pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta, ya que él tampoco recordaba lo sucedido. Pero defendía firmemente y con su propia vida, que Natsu no había matado a nadie._

_Sin nadie a quien recurrir, con el mundo encima culpándolo por aquel abominable acto que había segado la vida de muchos de sus nakamas y miles de habitantes de la ciudad de Magnolia, terminó sucumbiendo a aquella acusación, su mente ya no podía más con la confusión. Y terminó cediendo..._

_-Soy culpable de los hechos que se me acusan... Aceptaré mi destino... -exclamó Natsu derrotado._

_Lisanna estaba estupefacta, ¿Acaso Natsu había hablado en serio? ¿De verdad esas palabras salieron de la boca del pelirosa? Sus ojos se aguaron más y rompió en llanto sin cesar. Elfman la acunó en sus brazos susurrándole que a él también le dolía perder a Mirajane. Aunque en realidad la albina estuviese llorando por Natsu..._

_-Bien... Creo que no tenemos más que agregar... Por los actos criminales por los cuales se le acusan, yo, Gran Doma, en mi carácter de Presidente del Consejo Mágico y como máximo ente regente en el control de la paz y bienestar del Mundo Mágico, Declaro que encuentro al acusado "Culpable" de todos los cargos... Se le condena con Pena de Muerte... Lleven al acusado a su celda, la ejecución será en la plaza principal de la ciudad a las 6 de la tarde del día de hoy... -finalizó Doma._

_Dos soldados arrastraban con algo de dificultad a Natsu, pues por el peso de las gruesas cadenas era casi imposible su andar con ellas a cuestas. Murmullos y reproches provenían del púbico los cuales veían como se llevaron al pelirosa. Pero en lo alto de una cornisa, observándolo todo estaban un par de ojitos que rabiaban de la furia._

_-Resiste Natsu... No dejaré que te hagan esto... -decía aquel pequeño ser echando a volar._

_Más tarde ese día, el público se arremolinaba en la calle en torno a la improvisada máquina de ejecución que fungiría de horca esa tarde. Varios funcionarios del consejo retenían a las personas de acercarse. Lahar, el el Jefe de la Cuarta Unidad de Custodia, se encontraba en la plataforma al lado de un individuo, de capucha negra que le cubría el rostro, que "arreglaba" la soga con la cual realizarían la ejecución._

_Por la calle traían al pelirosa. Esta vez no traía las gruesas cadenas sino un par de grilletes en sus manos. A sus lados venían 4 guardias del consejo y detrás de ellos una tropa de los Caballeros de la Runa. Natsu caminaba con la cabeza gacha y su frente ensombrecida por su fleco rosa. La gente iba gritándole cosas como "Asesino", "Monstruo", y muchos más apelativos denigrantes. Natsu hacía caso omiso de esas palabras, al final, ni ellos ni él mismo sabía que había pasado._

_Frente a la plataforma se encontraban los sobrevivientes de Fairy Tail, esperaban que el pelirosa fuese traído por fin. Lisanna lloraba a mares, no podía creer que lo entregarían así como así y permitirían que lo ejecutasen. Ya que no podía hacer nada en lo absoluto, al menos podría acompañarlo en sus últimos momentos de vida._

_Llegaron al sitio de la ejecución, Natsu fue subido al pedestal, y el verdugo colocó la soga alrededor de su cuello. Lahar se dirigió al pelirosa ante las miradas del público y los magos presentes._

_-No es personal Natsu... Pero órdenes son órdenes... ¿Tienes algún último deseo?_

_-Si... Encuentra al verdadero culpable de la masacre... -susurró fríamente Natsu sin levantar la mirada._

_-¿Eh? Pero... -de inmediato, un grito en el cielo interrumpió a Lahar que estaba confundido con las palabras del Dragneel._

_-¡NATSUUUU! _

_En el cielo, bajando a toda velocidad se acercaba Happy. Los Caballeros de la Runa intentaron cercar la plataforma donde se encontraba el pelirosa utilizando la magia de las runas, pero la máxima velocidad de la magia aérea del Exceed fue más veloz y arrancaba a Natsu de aquella soga que le quitaría la vida. La gente miraba como aquel pequeño gato arrancaba al pelirosa de la soga ante la mirada atónita de Lahar y el verdugo que estaban en shock por lo que acababa de suceder. Los magos estaban también estupefactos al ver lo que sucedía. Lisanna sonreía con emoción al ver como su "Hijo" rescataba a su "Padre". _

_-¿Happy? -miraba Natsu al pequeño gato azul que lo elevaba por los cielos._

_-¡Aye Sir! Natsu, yo estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste... Por eso te rescaté..._

_-Gracias amigo... De verdad, gracias... -le decía el pelirosa entre lágrimas..."_

-Debo conseguir un lugar para refugiarnos de esta tormenta... -pensaba Natsu mientras seguía corriendo entre los tejados.

* * *

Después de tanto andar, Natsu bajó a las calles. Se encontraba en un pequeño callejón entre dos edificios. Happy seguía durmiendo en su espalda. Iba a salir pero una bandada de soldados pasó veloz frente a él haciéndolo retroceder. Estaba escondido detrás de unas cajas cuando la puerta trasera de un pequeño local se abrió a su lado. Un señor salió con unas bolsas, las colocó en el callejón en los botes de basura y luego se volteó, quédose mirando fijamente a Natsu el cual también lo veía como en shock.

-Yo... -intentó articular Natsu pero aquel anciano entró tan rápido como pudo tratando de cerrar la puerta.

Natsu se levantó corriendo y forcejeaba con aquel anciano para poder entrar a la casa. Al final pudo abrir la puerta y aquel anciano caía en el suelo.

-No por favor... por lo que más quieras, no me hagas daño... -decía asustado aquel anciano.

-¿Eh? No le haré nada viejo... -trataba de convencerlo Natsu.

-No por favor, toma todo lo que quieras de la caja registradora... Ahí encontrarás todo el dinero, llevatelo pero no me hagas daño...

-¡Que no le haré nada! -gritaba el pelirosa con los ojos en blanco.

-Natsu... ¿porque gritas tanto? -le decía Happy estrujándose un ojito con su garrita izquierda.

-Sólo le decía al anciano que no le haremos daño... -le contestaba Natsu.

-¿Cual anciano? -decía Happy mirando a todos lados.

-Ese ancia... ¡¿A donde se fue?! -decía Natsu con los ojos en blanco y los dientes en sierra.

Aquel anciano había salido corriendo hacia el otro nivel de la sala, justo cuando iba a salir de la casa, Natsu se abalanzó sobre él atrapándolo.

Un rato después, el anciano yacía amordazado y amarrado a una silla. Natsu y Happy estaban frente al anciano.

-Bien... Te voy a quitar la mordaza para que puedas hablar si prometes no gritar... -le decía el pelirosa. El anciano asintió.

Natsu le quitaba la mordaza pero inmediatamente el anciano grito, haciendo que se la tuviera que volver a poner.

-Es inútil Natsu... Este anciano no nos ayudara... Es mejor que nos vayamos... -decía Happy.

-Nos ayudará, ¿verdad? -decía Natsu mirando al anciano el cual asintió -Y esta vez sin trampas...

Natsu le quitó la mordaza y la soltó en el suelo. El anciano tosió un poco pero no grito, más bien lo miraba con algo de confusión y pesar.

-¿Porque hacen esto? -preguntaba aquel anciano.

-No queremos hacerle daño... Solo necesitamos algo de comida y refugio por esta noche... Nos marcharemos al amanecer... -decía tranquilo Natsu.

-¡Aye! Solo tenemos hambre... -decía Happy.

-Oh... pero se ven agitados... Un momento, ¿son los criminales que están buscando los soldados del consejo de magia? -decía algo asustado el anciano.

-¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo! -decía Happy gritando.

-Calmate Happy... Y es cierto, nos están buscando pero nos están culpando de algo que no cometí... -decía el pelirosa mientras hablaba con el pequeño gato azul.

El anciano lo detallo de arriba a abajo. Miro en sus orbes jades y sintió una calidez enorme. No se comparaba con la mirada fría de alguien que guste de cometer asesinatos. De repente tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ayudar a ese chico.

-Te creo... -decía el anciano.

-¿Aye? -decían Happy y Natsu.

-Dije que les creo... Si fuesen asesinos despiadados, no creo que estuviese hablando aquí con ustedes... -decía el anciano. Natsu sonrió.

El pelirosa desató al anciano y este les dio de comer. Le relataron todo lo sucedido y él les creyó. Resolvió darles cobijo por esa noche y ayudarlos a escapar al amanecer. Pero un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta les llamo la atención.

-¡Abran la puerta, es la Guardia del Consejo Mágico! -se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta principal.

-Son los guardias... Deben esconderse... -le decía el anciano.

-¿Pero donde? -preguntaba Happy.

-Siganme, en la cocina hay una puerta al sótano, ahí estarán seguros... -decía el anciano.

Natsu y Happy siguieron a aquel anciano hasta la cocina. Los golpes en la puerta seguían insistentes. El anciano quitó una alfombra que descubría una puerta trampa en el suelo que daba acceso al sótano. El anciano introdujo un dedo en la ranura y levantó la puerta. Happy voló hacia abajo y Natsu saltó.

-No se muevan y no hagan ruido... Yo los distraeré... -le decía el anciano.

-Gracias viejo... -decía Natsu con una enorme sonrisa.

El anciano cerró la puerta trampa y la cubrió con la alfombra de nueva cuenta. Luego abrió la puerta principal al encuentro de los soldados.

Aquellos soldados entraron a la casa y comenzaron a buscar en todas partes. Tenían órdenes de allanar las casas en busca de Natsu y su cómplice Happy.

Natsu observaba desde el sótano el cómo iban de aquí para allá los soldados registrando cada rincón de aquel hogar a través de las pequeñas rendijas de las tablas del piso.

-Oe Natsu, hay todo tipo de cosas interesantes aquí abajo... -decía en un susurro el pequeño gato azul.

Happy caminaba detallando todo tipo de artefactos y cosas curiosas que se encontraban en aquel polvoriento sótano. Se probaba lentes curiosos y máscaras graciosas. Usando una máscara blanca con rojo que parecía un perro, buscaba algo en que verse. Así dio con un objeto alto, cubierto por una espesa y polvorienta alfombra. Happy sintió curiosidad y quitó la cubierta levantando una espesa nube de polvo que hizo toser tanto a él como al pelirosa.

-Happy, ¿Que demonios haces? -decía en un susurro el ojijade.

De repente se tensó con los ojos en blanco al ver una máscara blanca como de perro en medio de la humareda de polvo.

-Soy yo Natsu... ¿A que no esta chida esta máscara? -decía Happy pero en lo que se vio a si mismo también se asustó. Se había tensado y se erizaba por completo.

Happy estuvo a punto de gritar pero Natsu le tapó la boca. Luego ambos estaban estupefactos. Lo que cubría aquel polvoriento cobertor, que escondía de la luz del sol, era un Espejo de cuerpo completo, con un marco de Oro con Diamantes y otras joyas preciosas. Pero lo que impresionaba tanto a Natsu como a Happy no era el espejo en si, si no lo que veían en su reflejo. La máscara que usaba Happy se veía en el reflejo del espejo como si estuviese flotando en el aire. Natsu se incorporó frente al espejo y movía los brazos, pero su reflejo tampoco aparecía. Happy se quitó la máscara y la agitaba, la máscara se veía en el espejo como si volase por sí sola en diferentes direcciones.

-¿Que demonios es esto? -se preguntaba Natsu.

-No estoy seguro Natsu... Pero no entiendo porque no nos vemos en él...

Natsu infundió flamas en su puño derecho para probar algo y la flama de su puño se reflejó en el espejo.

-Tal vez es un Espejo que refleja la magia... -decía Happy.

-Puede ser... Entonces estos artículos deben ser mágicos... -exclamaba el Dragneel.

Happy se colocaba nuevamente la máscara y se elevaba en el aire. En el reflejo se veía a la máscara volando por sí sola. Pero la máscara se le cayó al suelo cerca del espejo tocándolo. Entonces Natsu observó algo extraño en aquel espejo. Cuando la máscara lo tocó, el vidrio se movió como cuando tocas el agua tranquila de un pozo, haciendo pequeñas olas en la superficie. Happy observó también el mismo fenómeno.

Natsu sintió curiosidad y tocó aquel espejo. Con la punta de su dedo tocó el centro, y tal cual esperaba, la superficie de aquel extraño espejo se movió como si introdujese su dedo en agua. Retiró el dedo y el espejo volvió a la normalidad.

-Que cosa tan extraña... ¿Será que puedo meter toda la mano? -decía Natsu.

-Ten cuidado Natsu... -exclamaba algo temeroso Happy.

Natsu esta vez introdujo la mano entera, y volvió a sacarla. El espejo volvió a normalizarse, pero esta vez le mostraba algo diferente al pelirosa. Ya no mostraba el reflejo del sótano, sino que ahora brillaba de un intenso color azul y en el fondo a lo lejos veía como una especie de extenso bosque nocturno.

-¿Estas viendo eso, Happy? -preguntaba Natsu.

-¿Que cosa? Yo no veo nada...

-El bosque... ¿No estás viendo el bosque? -decía Natsu.

-¿Cual bosque? No estoy viendo nada sólo veo el sótano... -decía Happy.

-Creo que este espejo es como un portal... -decía el pelirosa tocándolo nuevamente.

-¿Un portal? ¿Un portal a donde Natsu?

-No lo sé Happy... Pero creo que debemos cruzarlo...

-¡¿QUE?! -exclamó asustado Happy.

-Debemos arriesgarnos... No sabemos si esos hombres nos encontrarán algún día...

-Pero no sabemos a donde nos llevará... Es una apuesta muy arriesgada...

-Lo sé... Y por eso lo cruzaremos... Sea a donde sea que nos lleve, estaremos juntos... -sonreía decidido Natsu.

-¡Aye Sir! -exclamaba Happy.

Y así Natsu, algo temeroso, comenzó a tocar aquel espejo, el cual comenzaba a moverse como la superficie del agua cuando te introduces en ella.

* * *

**"_Con duda yo pensaba si lo haría...  
Si era de ida y de regreso..."_**

* * *

Sintió algo de aire frío cuando introdujo la mano. Incluso parecía que llovía ya que volvió a sacar la mano y la tenía mojada.

* * *

**_"El espejo seductor en su reflejo..._**

**_Lo tenia que cruzar..."_**

* * *

Tenía que salir de allí, tarde o temprano los soldados descubrirían la entrada al sótano, y si los encontraban ahí, sería todo para el pelirosa y su amigo. Era imperioso el cruzarlo al otro lado, sea a donde sea que lo llevase.

* * *

**_"Lo toco con la punta de mi miedo...  
Que se hunde en el mercurio..._**

**_Del cristal..."_**

* * *

Natsu introdujo el dedo de su mano derecha, hundiéndolo poco a poco en el espejo. El mismo fue amoldándose a su mano mientras el pelirosa la introducía totalmente hundiéndose más y más en el espejo que se volvía líquido a medida que Natsu se introducía en él. Introdujo su mano izquierda y del mismo modo fue introduciéndose también.

-Natsu... -susurro Happy algo temeroso.

-Tranquilo... En lo que termine seguirás tu... Te espero del otro lado... -sonrió Natsu y continuó introduciéndose en el espejo.

Continuó hasta introducir casi todo su cuerpo. Enseguida sintió como si algo lo atrayese con fuerza. Una fuerza invisible lo terminó de halar. Cuando su cuerpo atravesó por completo entró en pánico. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad. Sólo había luz donde se encontraba el espejo. Intento retroceder pero para su sorpresa ¡El Espejo se había sellado!

-¡Happy! -gritó desesperado golpeando el vidrio que ahora no se movía.

* * *

**_"Lo cruzo y lo dejo a mis espaldas...  
no hay regreso es tan fatal"_**

* * *

Happy miraba el espejo que no se inmutaba. Decidió que era hora de seguir a Natsu.

-Bien... ¡Aquí voy Natsu!

El pequeño Exceed salió en carrera hacia el espejo y se llevo una sorpresa al chocar de frente contra el espejo.

-¡Itai! Eso dolió... -se levantó masajeandose la cabecita, enseguida recordó algo, o a alguien -¡Natsu! -comenzó a golpear con fuerza el ahora sólido espejo.

El pelirosa sólo miraba a Happy golpear el espejo con fuerza sin poder hacer nada, con varias lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento Happy... Cuidate mucho, y gracias por ser mi amigo... -varias lágrimas salían de sus jades ojos -¿Pero que? -decía forcejeando contra una fuerza invisible que lo estaba succionando.

* * *

**_ "_Q_uede atrapado...  
En un espejo azul...  
Que voy a hacer dios mio...  
Estoy perdiendo la razón..."_**

* * *

Cayó en lo profundo de aquel espejo como succionado por una fuerza mágica desconocida. Enseguida sintió que le faltaba el aire. Varias burbujas salían de su boca. Era como caer en lo más profundo del mar. Happy golpeaba sin cesar aquel espejo mientras Natsu se alejaba más y más, con una mano apretándose el cuello por la falta de aire y la otra tratando de alcanzar aquel espejo azul...

-Natsu... Natsu... ¡NAAATSUUUU! -gritaba desesperado Happy mientras golpeaba el espejo y al mismo tiempo gruesas lágrimas caían de su ojitos. Sólo se podía observar cómo el pelirosa cada vez más se hundía en la oscuridad.

Se fue hundiendo cada vez más en aquellas aguas extrañas, hundiéndose en la oscuridad. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse... Ya no había marcha atrás, estaba atrapado, en aquel espejo azul...

* * *

**"Q_uede atrapado...  
Quede fundido...  
En otro tiempo...  
En otra dimensión..."_**

* * *

Estaba lloviendo fuerte. La ramas de los arboles se movían violentamente. El torrencial aguacero era bastante fuerte esa noche y en el bosque reinaba la oscuridad. De repente un chico cayó desde el cielo golpeándose con las ramas al caer. Gracias a Dios las ramas amortiguaron su caída y el chico, de rosados cabellos, caía al suelo junto a un árbol.

Natsu entreabrió los ojos por un momento, parpadeando varias veces lentamente. Sólo miró a su alrededor y vio oscuridad. Los arboles se elevaban lúgubres dando un aspecto fantasmagórico y tenebroso al lugar. El pelirosa volvió a cerrar los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Había amanecido en el bosque, las gotas de rocío caían sobre las hojas y el suelo. Los ruidos de pequeños animalitos correteando de aquí para allá llenaban el aire matutino. La hierba se notaba de un verdor bastante vivo. Se notaba que la lluvia caída la noche anterior le había hecho mucho bien al bosque.

Caminado por el sendero marcado en el suelo iba una chica adolescente, de a lo sumo 17 o 18 años. Tenía cabellos blancos cortos que le llegaban a sus hombros y unos hermosos ojos azules. Llevaba un traje de monja azul oscuro con detalles en azul claro, un velo blanco sobre su cabeza con detalles en azul claro, una mochila marrón colgada a la derecha de la cadera, y botas marrones con correas negras en un patrón de X. Además llevaba un collar con una cruz de plata alrededor de su cuello. Caminaba con una cesta en búsqueda de frutos del bosque.

La chica tarareaba una melodía angelical, era como escuchar un coro de ángeles cantar armoniosamente. Caminaba y danzaba en pequeños pasos de baile mientras se dirigía por el sendero. Cuando se percató de que algo yacía a los pies de un enorme árbol. La chica se acercaba con cuidado y comenzó a ver lo que parecía unos pies sobresaliendo del pasto. La chica se acercó más y notó el cuerpo de un chico de su edad, de cabellos rosas, con pantalones blancos y una chaqueta de color negro y dorado. Por la cantidad de ramas a su alrededor la chica dedujo que había caído del árbol.

Rápidamente aquella chica comenzó a revisarlo, le tomó el pulso y supo que estaba vivo, aunque débil. Tenía muchos golpes y magulladuras, tal vez a causa de la caída que se dio. La chica sacó de su mochila unos trapos además de algo de alcohol y comenzó a curarlo. El chico se removió un poco al sentir la aplicación de la medicina en sus heridas. Entreabrió sus ojos y miraba a la chica con dificultad. Pronunció algo inteligible, casi como un balbuceo, pero luego dijo algo más claro, una palabra en específico, un nombre.

-Lisanna... -susurro aquel chico de cabellos rosas. Inmediatamente volvió a caer inconsciente.

La chica se estremeció de pies a cabeza soltando los implementos que usaba para limpiar al chico y llevándose las manos a su boca reprimiendo un grito. ¿Como era posible que ese chico totalmente desconocido para ella supiese su nombre?

* * *

Natsu abría los ojos, mirando al techo. Al parecer estaba en una habitación muy extraña, las paredes y techo parecían o eran de piedra. Poco a poco se recostó, estaba acostado en una cama. Tenía el pecho vendado y una de las vendas le cruzaba el pecho hasta el hombro derecho. Miró a su alrededor y pudo observar una mesa de madera algo rústica a su lado. Tenía una charola con un vaso de jugo y una hogaza de pan. También estaba una bandeja con agua y un paño. Sintió su garganta reseca así que tomó el jugo para aliviarse. Mientras disfrutaba del jugo pudo observar por la ventana que estaba bastante alto, y sólo veía arboles hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Sintió mucha hambre, así que tomo la hogaza de pan y corto un pedazo. Comenzó a engullirlo con prisa. Cuando acabó, tomó el resto y también acabo con el. Se limpiaba la boca cuando una puerta gruesa de roble se abrió y por ella entró la chica peliblanca anterior. Natsu abrió los ojos ampliamente, descolocado. No era ella, no podía ser ella esa chica con vestimenta de monja, no podía ser ella. No podía ser...

-Veo que ya despertaste... De verdad me tienes bastante preocupada, tenías dos días inconsciente... -la chica se acercó a Natsu -Yo soy Lisanna, Sor Lisanna para ser exactos... -sonreía aquella chica de cabello blanco, y ojos azules.

Natsu estaba shockeado, frente a él estaba Lisanna, iba vestida como una monja, pero era Lisanna. Tenía su mismo corte de cabello, sus mismos ojos azules, su piel era idéntica. Diablos hasta su nombre era el mismo. Claro estaba vestida con unas ropas extrañas, como una especie de religiosa, una monja. Un momento, ¿Una Monja?

-Do.. ¿Donde estoy? -preguntó débilmente.

-Creí que lo sabías... Así como de algún modo sabes mi nombre... Yo no te conozco, ¿De donde me conoces? -preguntó sonriente Lisanna.

-Cl-claro que te conozco... Eres Lisanna... crecimos juntos... criamos juntos a Happy... ¿No me recuerdas? -decía Natsu algo alterado.

-¿Perdón? Creo que estás un poquito loquito... No te conozco, he crecido toda mi vida aquí en el Monasterio... Aunque de verdad me sorprende que conozcas mi nombre... Dime, ¿eres de por acá cerca? Aunque el poblado más cercano está a muchísimas leguas de aquí... -decía caminando hacía la ventana Lisanna.

Natsu ahora si que estaba confundido. Pero luego comenzó a recordar los hechos sucedidos con su viaje a Edolas. Al recordar lo sucedido con el espejo, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez esté en otro mundo. Eso explicaba el porqué de otra Lisanna frente a él. No sabía donde estaba aquí, a donde lo había traído aquel espejo. Pero debía averiguarlo.

-¿Donde estoy? -preguntó Natsu de nueva cuenta.

Lisanna había abierto la ventana dejando que el sol entrase a la habitación.

-Pues estamos en una zona alta de la cadena de montañas al norte de Chartres, en el Reino de Galia, parte del gran Reino de Francia... El poblado más cercano es la capital, París, hacia el norte, hacia el sur puedes bajar las montañas hasta llegar a la propia Chartres... Pero creeme que estamos muy pero muy lejos... -sonrió Lisanna.

-Francia... Nunca había escuchado de este reino... ¿Esta muy lejos de Fiore?

-¿Fiore? ¿Que es Fiore, otro reino? -preguntó extrañada Lisanna.

-Si, es un reino... -exclamó Natsu.

-Pues no lo conozco... Solo sé de los reinos de Galia, que es donde estamos, Borgoña, Normandia, Toulouse, Aquitania, Bretaña, que forman parte del Reino de Francia... Otros Reinos son los de Córdoba, Navarra, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, el Imperio Anglosajón...

Natsu interrumpió a Lisanna.

-No conozco ninguno... Donde demonios estoy... El año, dime ¿Que año es? -exclamaba Natsu.

-Pues estamos en el año 1261 de nuestro señor Jesucristo, el siglo XII del Rey Felipe II... Me estás preocupando mucho, ¿De verdad estás bien? -preguntaba la peliblanca algo preocupada.

-Estoy bien... Pero no estoy donde debo... Lisanna, hay algo que debes saber... -decía Natsu ya sentado en la cama.

-Esta bien... -dijo ella sentándose en la cama -Soy toda oídos... -sonrió.

-Lisanna... Yo no sé el como llegue aquí pero... No soy de este mundo... -decía Natsu.

Lisanna lo miró extrañada, lo detalló de arriba a abajo y luego soltó la carcajada.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? -preguntaba Natsu mirándola.

-Es que es una historia poco creíble... Creeré que tienes amnesia o algo parecido pero... ¡Oh Dios mío tienes fuego en el brazo!

Natsu había encendido su puño derecho. Pero Lisanna corrió y, usando la bandeja con agua la vertió sobre la mano del pelirosa. Natsu la miró agitada y confundida. Tal vez en este mundo tenían otros tipos de magia. Aunque le extrañaba que él pudiese desarrollar su magia a voluntad y no limitada como cuando estuvo en Edolas.

-¿Como se te encendió el brazo? -decía Lisanna aún asustada.

-Es una larga historia... Pero ya te lo contaré... -sonrió Natsu.

-Por cierto... Sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo... ¿Como te llamas?

-Mi nombre... Es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel... -sonrió zorrunamente el pelirosa.

* * *

**"V_oy caminando por el hall...  
De un monasterio medieval..."_**

* * *

Un día después Lisanna lo estaba ayudando. Le había traído ropas nuevas, algo más acorde y ya estaba vestido. Tenía unos pantalones negros holgados y una camisa blanca sencilla. Se había levantado y caminaba junto a Lisanna por los pasillos del enorme Monasterio.

-Es hora de que conozcas al Padre Aurelio, el es el sumo sacerdote del Monasterio... Ya que no tienes a donde ir, creo que lo mejor es que te conviertas en uno de nosotros... ¿No crees, Natsu? -decía Lisanna risueña.

-Pues, supongo que sí... -sonrió el pelirosa.

A medida que iban caminando, Natsu pudo observar varios lugares del enorme Monasterio. Incluso pasaron por el frente de una enorme plaza central dentro de la edificación. Pero lo que llamaba la atención de Natsu no era la edificación de principios del Medioevo, sino que por donde pasase, veía a sus antiguos camaradas, todos sus antiguos conocidos, bueno, en realidad veía a las contrapartes de sus amigos en esta realidad. En el camino Lisanna le presento a Sor Mirajane, una de las monjas superiores y hermana mayor de Lisanna. También pudo apreciar a Juvia, a Cana, a Laki, incluso pudo ver a Wendy. Esta última estaba en la fuente de la plaza central con una gata blanca que jugueteaba con el agua.

-Wendy-chan... Si no tienes cuidado con Charle caerá al agua nuevamente y tu pequeña gatita volverá a estar enfermita.

-Lo sé... Tendré cuidado Lisa-nee... -sonreía Wendy.

-Wendy... -susurró Natsu aunque la niña lo escuchó.

Siguieron su camino con un Natsu bastante confundido. Wendy se había quedado observando a Natsu hasta que se perdió de vista. Cada cuanto que caminaban más relación tenía con ese lugar. Así llegaron al final del pasillo donde una gruesa puerta de roble daba acceso a una oficina.

-Es aquí... Esta es la oficina del Padre Aurelio... Vamos a...

Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo a Lisanna y una chica de rubios cabellos y ojos de color chocolate, vestida como la peliblanca, salió de imprevisto chocando con Natsu y cayendo al suelo.

-Perdón, no te vi... Disculpa... -decía la chica en el suelo. Natsu la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Lucy... -exclamo Natsu sorprendido.

-Perdón... ¿Te conozco? -exclamaba la rubia.

Lisanna llegó de inmediato y se interpuso entre ellos.

-Perdonelo Sor Lucía, el es Natsu y es nuevo... Aún no conoce a todos... -sonreía Lisanna algo nerviosa.

-Jo... Con que este es el pardillo que conseguiste en el bosque Lisa... Lo siento chico pero me debes haber confundido... Si, me dicen Lucy pero soy Sor Lucía de la Segunda Orden de las Hermanas Clarisas Capuchinas, Ordo Santae Clarae Capuccinarum para ti... ¿Y tu eres..?

-Natsu... Natsu Dragneel... -exclamaba el pelirosa.

-Bien Natsu... Bienvenido... Ahora si me disculpan, debo retirarme... -se despedía Lucy.

-Hasta luego Lucy-san... -una vez se marchó, se dirigió a Natsu -No sé como lo hiciste pero no lo vuelvas a hacer...

-¿Que hice? -se excusaba Natsu.

-Adivinaste el nombre de Sor Lucía... Bueno más bien el como le decimos... Pero también lo hiciste con Wendy-chan... Es peligroso que hagas eso... No lo vuelvas a hacer...

-¿Hacer qué, Lisanna?

Detrás de ellos estaba un hombre bastante mayor vestido con una largo hábito marrón, de largos cabellos blancos y larga barba blanca. Natsu se asustó por un minuto, pues ese hombre era idéntico a Fausto, el desquiciado Rey de Edolas.

-Padre Aurelio... Pues le decía a Natsu que debía tener mas cuidado al andar por los pasillos y no andar despistado... Horita tuvo un percance con Sor Lucía por lo mismo Jejee... -sonreía ocultando su nerviosismo Lisanna.

-Umm está bien... -luego miró a Natsu -Tu debes ser el joven que Lisanna rescató del bosque... Lisanna me contó que parece que perdiste la memoria y no recuerdas absolutamente nada... ¿Es cierto? -preguntaba el Padre Aurelio.

Natsu miró a Lisanna como buscando ayuda. Ella asintió.

-Etto... Si... -respondió el pelirosa.

-Oh ya veo... Bien... Creo que puede quedarse con nosotros hasta que pueda recuperar la memoria... ¿Le gustaría unirse a nosotros? -decía Aurelio.

-Nada me encantaría más... -sonrió Natsu.

-Pues me alegra mucho... Me presento soy el Padre Aurelio Sexto, Prior de la Primera Orden de los Franciscanos Capuchinos, Ordo Fratum Minorum Cappuccinorum... Yo llevo las riendas de este Monasterio... Bienvenido a nuestra casa... La que ahora será su casa... Todo lo que vea es de usted pues se lo voy a regalar... Ahora será parte de nosotros... -decía el Padre.

-¡Que bien me alegra por ti Natsu! -lo abrazaba Lisanna. El Padre carraspeó y ella se separó algo sonrojada.

* * *

**_"El padre Aurelio me instruyo "Bienvenido pase ya"...  
"Todo lo que vea es de usted, se lo voy a regalar"..._**

* * *

Pasaron los días, y los días se volvieron meses. Ya habían pasado exactamente 6 meses desde que Natsu había llegado a ese Monasterio. Natsu había conocido a casi todos sus antiguos nakamas, bueno, a sus contrapartes. Aunque con unos que otros tuvo pequeños inconvenientes ya que se le escapaban muchas cosas que ya sabía de sus antiguos compañeros. Por ejemplo una vez estuvo hablando con la hermana Juvia y justamente pasaba por ahí el Fraile Gray, y le dijo que le parecía raro que no le dijese que le gustaba. Ella le preguntó que como lo sabía. Tuvo que excusarse que fue intuición. Aunque esta última no le prestó atención y le dijo que aunque le gustase demasiado, las relaciones entre sacerdotes y monjas estaban terminantemente prohibidas debido a su voto de castidad. Y ella no quería ir contra las órdenes de Dios.

Las relaciones que tuvo fueron muy agradables con todos, incluso con el propio Padre Aurelio el cual resultó ser un hombre de muy buen corazón. Aunque tenía excepciones, pues la Monja Lucy no se parecía en nada a la Lucy que él conocía, pues esta Lucy era algo arrogante y pendenciera, y al parecer no le tenía mucha confianza a Natsu. Pero con quien se llevaba mejor de todos era con Lisanna. Incluso en este mundo, era su mejor amiga y la única en la que podía confiar con plenitud. Incluso estaba recibiendo instrucción en la religión de ese mundo para servir a Dios. Todo marchaba bien. Hasta que un día...

* * *

Natsu y Lisanna andaban por el bosque, recogían frutos y hongos comestibles para llevarlos al Monasterio. Natsu recogía unos hongos cuando escucho a lo lejos gritar a alguien.

-¿Que fue eso? -Natsu olfateo el aire y exclamo -¡Lisanna!

El pelirosa salió corriendo en dirección a donde estaba la peliblanca. Cuando llegó vio que la estaba cercando una manada de feroces lobos.

-Natsu... ¡Auxilio! -gritaba Lisanna en lo alto de un árbol.

-Mantente ahí Lisanna... Yo te protegeré -decía Natsu infundiendo sus puños en fuego -¡Karyuu no Tekken!

Ante la mirada atónita de Lisanna, Natsu golpeaba a los lobos con sus puños recubiertos de fuego. Rápidamente despacho a varios de los lobos, pero venían varios más. Decidió acabar con todos de una vez por todas.

-¡Karyuu no Houkou!

Y Natsu lanzó su rugido de dragón contra la manada de lobos acabando con ellos. Los que quedaron salieron huyendo y varios arboles estaban en llamas. Lisanna estaba aterrorizada en lo alto del árbol. Pero no por los lobos, sino por el propio Natsu.

-Estamos a salvo Lisanna... Ya puedes bajar... ¿Lisanna? -decía extrañado Natsu.

La peliblanca estaba temblando, y en estado de shock. No se movía, estaba paralizada por completo.

-Lisanna... Ya voy por ti, no te muevas... -decía Natsu buscando como subir al árbol.

-No... ¡No te me acerques! -exclamó Lisanna saliendo de su trance.

-Pero que dices... Voy a...

Cuando Natsu estaba a punto de subir, la rama donde estaba Lisanna se rompía y ella caía al suelo. La peliblanca cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, que nunca llego. En el suelo estaba Natsu quien había amortiguado el golpe de Lisanna con su propio cuerpo, salvándola de esa caída.

-Lisa... ¿Estas bien? -preguntó algo adolorido Natsu.

Lisanna abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba sobre el pelirosa, envuelta en sus brazos y a milímetros de sus labios. La peliblanca se puso rojísima y se levanto de golpe. Él también estaba sonrojado pero luego su cara cambió a una de confusión cuando la vio alejarse de él de golpe.

-A-¡alejate de mi! No te me acerques... Tu... ¡Tú escupiste fuego de tu boca! -decía aterrorizada Lisanna alejándose con miedo del pelirosa.

-Lisanna... He intentado decirte desde que me conociste que no soy de este mundo... Yo soy de un mundo donde la Magia es común en las personas... Y yo uso Magia de Fuego... -exclamaba Natsu tratando de calmarla.

-¿Magia dices? ¿Entonces tu eres un Brujo? -preguntaba Lisanna aún con temor.

-Si... Bueno yo me consideraría más un Mago... De donde vengo así se le conoce a la gente que tiene Magia en su interior... -decía Natsu señalándose a sí mismo.

-Pero, ¿no me harás daño? -decía Lisanna.

-Por dios... ¿Que te hace pensar eso? Si hubiese querido hacerte daño a ti o a alguien lo hubiese hecho hace mucho ¿No? -exclamaba encogiéndose de hombros.

Lisanna se acercó a él y luego, con algo de duda, se lanzó a sus brazos.

-De verdad estaba asustada... Pensé que iba a morir... -decía Lisanna abrazando fuerte al pelirosa.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy para protegerte Lisanna... -le acariciaba el cabello Natsu.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad lo harías? -decía Lisanna entre sollozos.

-Claro que sí... Saldría en tu búsqueda sin dudarlo... Cuando supe que estabas en peligro no dudé un segundo en venir a buscarte.

-Muchas gracias Natsu... De verdad te agradezco que hayas venido a buscarme... ¿Si llegase a estar de nuevo en peligro, ¿Vendrías a buscarme? -preguntaba sonrojada Lisanna.

"_-Natsu... Si volviese a perderme alguna vez, ¿Vendrías a buscarme? -preguntaba una pequeñita Lisanna"_

-No dudaría un segundo Lisanna... Vendría enseguida a buscarte... -sonrío Natsu.

Ambos disfrutaron del abrazo por unos minutos más, pero no se percataron que en los arbustos alguien los espiaba. Esa persona extraña desapareció y se fue sin que ellos se percatasen. Luego Lisanna se separó del pelirosa y lo miró a los ojos.

-Cuentame sobre la Magia, Natsu... -decía ella mirándolo con súplica.

-Pues verás... Hay muchos tipos... Pero la mía es única... Yo soy un Dragon Slayer del Fuego... -decía orgulloso Natsu.

-¿Dragon Slayer?

-Si... Es una Magia que aprendí de mi padre, Igneel... Es una Magia de Dragón de Fuego...

-Wow... ¿Entonces tu padre también era un Mago? -decía impresionada Lisanna.

-De hecho... Mi padre era el Dragón del Fuego...

-Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿Cierto? -Lisanna lo miro incrédula.

-No... Es en serio... Mi padre era un verdadero Dragón, el me enseño a leer, escribir, me enseño todo lo que sé... -decía Natsu tratando de convencerla.

Lisanna lo miro con duda por unos segundos, pero luego abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¡Kyaaa! Conociste a un verdadero Dragón... Son mis criaturas mitológicas favoritas... -decía ilusionada Lisanna.

-¿En serio? -Lisanna asintió -¡Genial!

-¡Es que son tan geniales y poderosos! Lástima que no se han visto más en este mundo... -decía Lisanna.

-¿Aquí existieron Dragones? -decía asombrado Natsu.

-Si... Pero misteriosamente desaparecieron de la tierra... Y como son criaturas mitológicas no se nos permite hablar de ellos en el Monasterio, de hecho nadie debe saber de tus poderes Natsu... No sabemos de que sean capaces los Frailes y el Padre Aurelio si se enteran de tus poderes de Dragón... -exclamaba Lisanna.

-¿Porque debería de esconderlos? -preguntaba confundido Natsu.

-Te acusarían de Hechicería y Brujería... Esos actos son abominables a los ojos de Dios... Y te condenarían a la hoguera... -decía asustada Lisanna.

-Pues eso no me asusta... Yo puedo comerme el Fuego... Mira, puedo enseñarte... -decía sonriente Natsu mientras caminaba a donde estaba el árbol en llamas. Una vez ahí, Natsu aspiró las llamas de los dos arboles ante la mirada atónita de la peliblanca.

-¡¿Es en serio?! -pregunto Lisanna impresionada.

-Jejee... ¡Estoy encendido! Hace mucho que no comía llamas... -sonreía Natsu.

-Eres realmente impresionante Natsu... Pero igual debemos mantener el secreto... Es por tu bien Natsu...

-Esta bien Lisanna... -sonrió Natsu y la peliblanca se sonrojo.

* * *

**"_Me dijo el cura sin piedad..._**

**"_Usted pudo llegar hasta aquí, y jamas podrá escapar"..._**

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al Monasterio, en la sala principal del mismo, ambos fueron interceptados por la Hermana Superiora, Sor Erza Scarlet.

-Natsu-san... El Padre Aurelio quiere hablar con usted en este instante... -le decía Erza a Natsu.

-Bien, iré enseguida... -decía Natsu.

Lisanna intentó seguir a Natsu pero Erza la detuvo.

-Quiere hablar sólo con él... A solas... -le decía la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes Lisa, volveré rápidamente... -sonrió Natsu.

Lisanna asintió y luego el pelirosa se marchó escaleras arriba. Al llegar a la oficina del Padre, Natsu tocó la puerta y se escuchó un "Adelante". El Dragneel abrió la puerta.

-Oh Natsu... Ya recibiste mi mensaje... Bienvenido pase ya, no se quede allí... -decía el Padre Aurelio.

Natsu veía desde la entrada que en la oficina estaba sentada Lucy, quien lo miraba algo temerosa y a la vez con malicia. Un mal presentimiento tenía al ver sus castaños ojos. El pelirosa caminó y se sentó en la silla derecha del escritorio del Padre. A su lado en la izquierda estaba Lucy quien no dejaba de verlo.

-Lucía por favor... ¿Nos dejarías a solas? -preguntaba amablemente y con una sonrisa Aurelio.

-Pero Padre yo...

-Necesito hablar con Natsu... Ya hablamos de lo que sucederá... Y te pido por favor que te apegues a lo que acordamos... -sonrió Aurelio aunque tenía el ceño fruncido levemente.

-Bien... Con su permiso Su Santidad... -le hizo una reverencia -Natsu-san... -a Natsu también le hizo una reverencia. Luego se marchó de la oficina cerrando la puerta al salir.

-Bien Natsu... Primero que nada, ¿Te sientes a gusto aquí en el Monasterio?

-Pues, si Su Santidad... Me siento muy a gusto con todos, me encanta el lugar, el clima, el ambiente de amistad y camaradería que existe en el lugar... De verdad que me gusta estar aquí... -sonreía Natsu.

-Me alegra escuchar eso... ¿Y que tal tus estudios de la Religión? -preguntaba Aurelio de nueva cuenta.

-Pues... Bien, me adapto rápido... Quiero aprender lo más que pueda y servir como todos los que estamos aquí... Quiero ser útil para la Orden Su Santidad...

-Como me enorgullece escuchar esa firmeza y convicción... Pero creo que no has sido del todo sincero con Dios o conmigo por ejemplo... -decía levantándose del asiento Aurelio.

-¿De que habla padre? -preguntaba Natsu confundido.

-Dime Natsu... ¿Sabías que la Brujería es un hecho abominable ante los ojos de Dios? ¿Y que el practicarla es tres veces peor? -decía Aurelio caminando por la oficina. Natsu lo seguía con la mirada.

-Lo sé Su Santidad, Pero sigo sin entender el porqué de esas preguntas... -decía Natsu con algo de nerviosismo.

-Natsu... Solo lo preguntaré una vez y quiero que me digas la verdad... ¿Tu practicas la brujería? -decía Aurelio.

-No... Su Santidad... -decía Natsu firme y sin un atisbo de nervios.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Definitivamente... No tengo nada que ver con esas prácticas...

-Bien... Te creo muchacho... Puedes retirarte es todo... -decía el Padre volviendo a su asiento.

-¿No necesita más nada, Su Santidad? -decía Natsu mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a él.

-Sólo una última cosa, has podido llegar hasta aquí, lo has logrado con tus propios méritos... Y con tu decisión de formar parte de la Orden te has ligado de por vida a este Monasterio, así que jamás pienses en escapar... ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Porque habría de hacerlo? -decía sonriente Natsu.

-Muy bien... Puedes retirarte hijo mío... -decía sonriente Aurelio.

-Con su bendición Padre... -decía Natsu colocándose de rodillas frente a él.

-En el Nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo... Amen... -le daba su bendición Aurelio a Natsu.

-Amen... -decía Natsu. Luego se levantó y salió de la sala.

-Estoy seguro que esta mintiendo... Yo lo vi realizar un hechizo de fuego... -decía una voz algo tosca y lúgubre que provenía de una sombra frente al Padre.

-No dudo de tu palabra hijo... Pero por ahora lo vigilaremos... -decía Aurelio

* * *

Natsu caminaba algo nervioso y confundido. ¿Quien podría haberlo espiado en el bosque? Estaba seguro de que no había nadie en las cercanías. Su olfato nunca le mentía. Pero de algo estaba seguro, ellos no eran los únicos en esa oficina, había alguien más aparte de ellos dos. Debía cuidarse las espaldas.

-¡Natsu! -decía Lisanna corriendo hacia él con apremio.

Una vez que llegó con él, Natsu la tomó por un brazo y la empujaba.

-¿Que sucede Natsu? ¿Porque la prisa?

-Debemos estar a solas... Vamos a tu cuarto... -decía el pelirosa. Lisanna se sonrojo muchísimo al escuchar esas palabras.

-Na... Na... Natsu... y-yo creo que... -tartamudeaba Lisanna pensando en todo tipo de cosas "sugerentes"

-Allí podemos hablar sin que nadie nos escuche... Tengo que contarte unas cosas... -la sacaba de sus pensamientos lascivos el pelirosa.

-Oh... Esta bien... -decía ella con un aire de decepción.

Natsu no noto eso, más siguió como si nada hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la peliblanca. Una vez entraron, Natsu cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro. Lisanna se sentó en la cama y miraba al pelirosa caminar hasta revisar las ventanas, revisó debajo de la cama, miró en el armario de ropa de la peliblanca. Ahí al abrir la puerta, un pequeño gatito azul saltó sobre él y luego cayó al suelo.

-¡Feliz! -exclamó Lisanna al recoger del suelo al pequeño gato azul que maullaba exigiendo alimento.

-¿Feliz? Así se llama este gato... -preguntaba Natsu.

-Si... ¿A poco no es una hermosura? Es tan lindo, lo quiero como a un hijito propio...

Al ver esa escena, Natsu enseguida recordó a la Lisanna de su mundo cuando cargaba a Happy y decía las mismas palabras. A decir verdad, ese gato se parecía mucho a Happy. Su fiel amigo Happy, Esperaba que estuviese bien en este momento. Tal vez incluso haya vuelto con Lisanna.

-¿Porqué no me lo mostraste antes? -pregunto Natsu fingiendo enfado mientras se sentaba al lado de Lisanna en la cama.

-Iba a mostrártelo pero se me había olvidado... Quería que lo criásemos juntos ¿Que dices?

"-¿_No te parece que ya somos una familia, Natsu? Tu eres el Papá, yo soy la Mamá y Happy es nuestro Bebé... -sonreía una pequeñita Lisanna._

_-¿Eh? B-bueno si tu lo dices está bien...-decía con un sonrojo en un puchero un pequeño Natsu._

_-Jejee... -se reía Lisanna._

_-¿Que es tan gracioso? -decía Natsu._

_-Tu sonrojado... - él se sonrojaba más mientras Lisanna seguía riendo -Oye Natsu..._

_-Dime Lisanna..._

_-Cuando crezcamos -Lisanna se sonrojó bastante -¿Puedo ser tu esposa?"_

-Natsu... ¡Natsu! -le gritaba Lisanna trayendo al pelirosa a la realidad.

-¿Huh? Emm ¿Que pasó? -decía Natsu sonrojado por aquel recuerdo.

-Te preguntaba que que pasó en la oficina del Padre Aurelio y estabas como ido, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo o algo así... -reía Lisanna.

-Oh, es que estaba recordando cosas de mi mundo... -decía sonrojado Natsu.

-Umm... ¿Y que recordabas? -pregunto curiosa Lisanna.

-A ti... A nosotros... -Lisanna se sonrojo bastante cuando dijo eso -Cuando eramos niños, bueno, recordaba a la tú de mi mundo...

-Umm... Debes extrañarla mucho, ¿no? -decía Lisanna con un deje de decepción.

-Puede decirse que si... La perdí una vez... Y ahora el Espejo me ha separado de ella nuevamente... Y ni siquiera sé si alguna vez volveré a verla... -decía algo triste Natsu.

-Natsu... -susurraba Lisanna.

Ambos estaban muy cerca, el instinto los estaba acercando, se podía sentir en el aire la fuerte atracción entre ambos. Y cuando estaban a milímetros de un beso, unos golpes a la puerta se escucharon.

-Lisanna... ¿Estas ahí? -se escuchó la voz de Mirajane detrás de la puerta.

-Voy Mira-nee... -decía Lisanna levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta.

-Lisanna, venía a decirte que... Oh, no sabía que estabas ocupada... -sonrió cómplice Mirajane.

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo! -se excusó Natsu elevando los brazos.

-Ara ara... No es para tanto... Igual venía a hablar con Lisanna pero puedo hacerlo más tarde... No vayan a romper la cama... -decía Mirajane volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Ambos quedaron confundidos, preguntándose a qué se refería Mirajane. Se notaba que aún eran muy inocentes ambos como para notar la broma de doble sentido de Mirajane.

-Oh... Etto... Por fin, ¿Que pasó en la oficina del Padre Aurelio? -pregunto Lisanna para despejar la tensión del casi beso de hace rato y la interrupción de Mirajane.

-¿Huh? Cierto... Lisanna, creo que alguien nos espió en el bosque... El Padre Aurelio sospecha de que uso magia... -decía Natsu.

-Imposible, ¿si no había más nadie con nosotros en el bosque? -decía Lisanna en un tono que sonó más a una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Lo sé... Yo puedo percibir el aroma de las personas ya que mis sentidos son más desarrollados gracias a la Magia Dragon Slayer... Pero no pude sentir u oler a alguien aparte de nosotros... -decía Natsu.

-Bien... ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Por ahora nada... Sólo debemos actuar como si nada... Y estar atentos a cualquier anormalidad o sospecha... Preveo que estaré más vigilado que antes... -decía Natsu.

-¿Antes? ¿Te estaban vigilando antes? -decía Lisanna sorprendida.

-Si... Eran Lucy y Gray los que me vigilaban, pero al tercer mes dejaron de hacerlo... Quizá era para ver si era alguien peligroso...

-Oh entiendo... Bueno sólo se el mismo de siempre y nada malo pasará... Te lo aseguro... -decía Lisanna.

-Esta bien...

-Bien vamos a comer... -le sonrió Lisanna.

-¡Iosh! ¡Ya moría de hambre! -decía el pelirosa.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde aquel incidente. Natsu al andar por los pasillos sentía que algo o alguien lo vigilaba de cerca. Pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba detectar algo o escuchar algo. Así fue por unos días más, días donde nunca realizó algún hechizo o ataque que llamase la atención.

También notó que Lucy lo miraba más de la cuenta. Aunque nunca había acercamientos ni nada, pero sentía que se lo quería comer con la mirada.

Durante esos días también las cosas con Lisanna habían cambiado. Ella ante cualquier contacto físico se sonrojaba furiosamente o tartamudeaba con nerviosismo. Y lo peor es que él también se sentía extraño cerca de ella. Su corazón latía con rapidez y le sudaban las manos, además de que le daban ataques de nerviosismo cuando estaban frente a frente.

Una tarde estaban juntos caminado por los corredores del Monasterio. Ambos miraban en distintas direcciones y cuando cruzaban miradas se sonrojaban y volvían a ver a diferentes sitios. Así llegaron a la fuente de la plaza central y se sentaron en el muro. Lisanna jugaba con el agua de la fuente mientras Natsu miraba al cielo.

Lisanna estaba segura de lo que sentía por el pelirosa, pero había una cosa que la frenaba de confesarle sus sentimientos: Su voto de castidad. Eso le impedía formalizar una relación con Natsu y, quizá, formar una familia. Al pelirosa eso no se lo impedía ya que él aún no realizaba los votos de iniciación de su vida como monje. Ambos estaban en un callejón sin salida causado por sus sentimientos.

Ambos no sabían como decirle al otro lo que su corazón sentía. Un amor mágico tan poderoso como las llamas de un Dragon, tan cálido y tan fuerte entre ambos. Un Amor Prohibido.

Pero saben, lo prohibido se vuelve tentador, y es difícil de ignorar un sentimiento cuando se arraiga tan profundo en ti.

Lisanna miraba a Natsu mientras este observaba las nubes. Luego este bajó la mirada y se encontró con la azulina de ella.

-¿Huh? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? -preguntaba extrañado Natsu.

-No... -contestaba Lisanna ocultando su sonrojo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa silenciosa entre ambos. Después de que eran una pareja tan conversadora, los nervios atacaban tanto a ambos que era casi imposible hablar para ellos hasta del clima.

-Natsu... Yo... -intentaba articular Lisanna.

-Natsu-san... -lo llamaba el Fraile Gajeel.

-Digame Gajeel-san, ¿En que le puedo servir? -le contestó Natsu.

-He venido a pedirle que me acompañe a París... Será un viaje largo y el Padre Aurelio me ha indicado que le pidiese a usted que me acompañe... ¿Gustaría de ir? -preguntaba Gajeel.

Natsu miró a Lisanna y esta le sonrió. Enseguida supo que le apoyaba y le invitaba a que fuera.

-Si... Estaré encantado de acompañarlo Gajeel-san... -sonrió Natsu.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Natsu y Gajeel viajaron a París. El viaje era largo, de dos días a caballo, así que, exceptuando el día en la capital del Reino Francés donde realizarían la compra de provisiones para el Monasterio, debían tardar a los sumo cuatro días en realizar el viaje de ida y de regreso a la capital.

Lisanna se encontraba realizando labores de limpieza y ordenamiento en la biblioteca del Monasterio. Limpiaba una de las mesas de lectura, cuando empezó a sentir añoranza y sentimientos de ansiedad la embargaban. Extrañaba mucho a Natsu y ya empezaba a preguntarse cuando volvería.

-Cuando vendrás... Natsu... -suspiraba enamorada Lisanna.

De pronto Juvia y Levy entraban a las carreras a la biblioteca. Se notaban bastante agitadas.

-¡Lisanna-san! Ha ocurrido algo terrible... -decía Juvia al entrar.

-¿Que sucede Juvia-san? -preguntaba la peliblanca.

-Es Natsu-san... El y Gajeel-san han llegado con las provisiones, pero fueron atacados en el camino por bandidos... -decía horrorizada Levy. Se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

-¡¿Natsu?! Donde... ¿Donde está? -gritó horrorizada Lisanna.

-Está en su habitación... Wendy-chan y Mira-san están curándole sus heridas... Gajeel-san también fue herido pero milagrosamente ambos están fuera de peligro y las provisiones que traían están en perfecto estado...

Lisanna salió corriendo ignorando el comentario de Juvia. Su mayor preocupación era el propio Natsu. Con eso en mente salió deprisa hasta llegar a la habitación del pelirosa.

Mirajane terminaba de vendarle el brazo al pelirosa cuando Lisanna entraba a la habitación del Dragneel. Se topó con Wendy que iba de salida. Ambas se disculparon al unísono y luego Lisanna entró al cuarto consiguiendo que Natsu estaba dormido.

-¡Natsu! ¿Dime que le paso...? ¿Se encuentra bien? -decía Lisanna en medio de su desesperación.

-Tranquilízate Lisanna... Sólo esta dormido... Al parecer fueron atacados a traición por bandidos que querían aprovecharse de las provisiones que traían tanto él como Gajeel-san... Lo que sí es un misterio es que están sanos y salvos y que las provisiones están intactas... Fue por obra y gracia del señor... -decía Mirajane.

-_O fue gracias a la Magia de Dragón de Natsu... Sólo espero que Gajeel-san no haya visto algo que pueda comprometerlo... _Si Mira-nee... Gracias a Dios no pasó a mayores... -suspiraba Lisanna.

-Bien... Marchemonos... Dejemos que Natsu descanse y recupere fuerzas... Quieres que se recupere, ¿no?-le indicaba Mirajane.

-Supongo que si... -sonrió Lisanna.

* * *

Esa noche Natsu despertaba, le dolía un poco el brazo derecho donde la lanza que había usado el bandido le había abierto una herida. Se tocó el antebrazo derecho donde tenía las vendas. Milagrosamente la herida se curaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? -le preguntó una voz en la puerta.

Natsu giró la mirada y ahí estaba, la peliblanca que desde hace mucho le revolvía los sentimientos.

-¡Lisanna! -exclamó Natsu emocionado.

-¡Natsu! -exclamó ella también con el mismo sentimiento. Sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre el pelirosa abrazándolo.

-Temí por tu vida Natsu... Pensé que había pasado lo peor cuando recibí la noticia... -decía la peliblanca entre sollozos.

-No pasa nada Lisa... Estoy aquí... Sabes que nada ni nadie me separará de ti... -sonreía el pelirosa.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -Natsu asintió con una sonrisa.

Y entonces, sucedió. En un arrebato de sentimientos, Lisanna se había acercado rápidamente a la cara de Natsu, y sus labios se encontraron por primera vez. Fue un beso casto, fugaz, dulce y cargado de tantos sentimientos. La peliblanca se separó del pelirosa y se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Yo... Yo lo siento Natsu... No... no debí hacer...

Pero Lisanna fue acallada esta vez por los labios del pelirosa. Y esta vez no fue un beso nada inocente. Fue un beso cargado de pasión, deseo, desesperación, ganas, un beso deseado por ambos desde hace tanto tiempo y que siempre se les quedaba atorado en sus gargantas. Lisanna sucumbió ante aquel mar de sensaciones que le producían los labios de Natsu, que simplemente se dejó llevar. La temperatura ya estaba llegando a niveles muy caldeados y aquel beso estaba pasando los límites de la razón. Natsu sintió algo en su interior estremecerse y cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar de su letargo.

Se separaron por la falta de aliento. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Lisanna ya estaba sobre el pecho desnudo del Dragneel. Su cara estaba rojísima de la vergüenza. Intento ocultar su sonrojo desviando la mirada.

-¿Que sucede, Lisanna? -preguntó un Natsu deseoso de más.

-Yo... Yo... No puedo continuar... -decía algo triste Lisanna.

-Ya veo... Si continuamos, romperemos tus votos... -decía algo desilusionado Natsu.

-Si... Sería algo incorrecto lo que estamos haciendo... Estaría traicionando a Dios... Pero a la vez, yo quiero... Quiero estar contigo Natsu... Yo siento algo muy profundo aquí en mi corazón... -la peliblanca se señalaba el pecho – Yo... Yo siento algo muy fuerte hacia ti, Natsu... ¡Yo te amo!

Natsu no sabía que decir ante aquellas palabras. El sentía todo exactamente igual a ella, una marea de sensaciones indescriptibles emergían de su cuerpo, una marejada de sentimientos lo embargaban, el no sabía que decir. Sólo pudo hacer una cosa que sabía que podía demostrarle a Lisanna cuanto la amaba. Así que, ante la sorpresa de ella, la volvió a besar como si no hubiese mañana. Después de un increíble beso, Natsu se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Pues yo por ti... Renuncio a mi voluntad de ser monje... No quiero estar lejos de la persona que más amo en mi vida... Así que huyamos Lisanna... Marchemonos del Monasterio... Vivamos juntos Lisa, tengamos un montón de hijos... Tu y Yo... Yo te amo, Lisanna...

Y eso bastó para la chica de blancos cabellos y ojos azulinos. Lisanna en medio de lágrimas se lanzó a los brazos de Natsu y lo besó, lo besó como nunca. Y habiendo sido sinceros el uno con el otro, pidiéndole perdón a dios por aquel acto de amor puro que se iban a profesar, aquellos jóvenes enamorados sellaron su amor entregándose en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro. Uniéndose en uno sólo, sintiendo por primera vez ambos el fuerte amor que ambos se profesan.

* * *

**_"uooohhh uooohh...  
Por pecar y blasfemar..._**

**"**_**uooohhh uooohh...**  
**Con la vida pagaras..."**_

* * *

_-No te lo voy a perdonar mosquita muerta... Me has arrebatado a Natsu... Pero esto no se queda así... Si no es para mi... Tampoco lo será para ti... Me encargaré de arruinarles su vida..._ -exclamaba para sí misma una mujer que observaba desde las sombras a través de la puerta a los enamorados.

* * *

Al día siguiente unos débiles rayos del Sol se metían curiosos por la ventana. Los pocos rayos de un Sol que estaba siendo opacado por unas nubes muy negras. La brisa que se colaba por la ventana era muy fría y una ventisca abrió las ventanas de golpe despertando a Natsu y a Lisanna, quienes dormían plácidamente después de aquella noche de pasión entre ambos.

-Buenos Días amor... -le decía Lisanna besándolo.

-Buenos Días -decía él desperezándose.

-Fue algo mágico lo que vivimos anoche... -sonreía ilusionada Lisanna mientras recordaba el cómo hacían el amor.

-Si... Pero recuerda lo que hablamos... Debemos aprovechar ahora e irnos antes de que alguien nos vea... -decía Natsu.

-Si... No sabes cuanto me emociona imaginarme la vida a tu lado... Ya quiero que tengamos nuestros primeros niños... ¿No sería fantástico tener nuestra propia familia? -decía con los ojos brillando Lisanna.

Natsu se acercó a Lisanna y la besó con pasión.

-Tendremos 10, 20, 30, 40 o 50 hijos... Tendremos todos los que quieras mi vida... -eso hizo sonrojar como una tetera a presión a Lisanna, pues recordó la manera como se hacen los bebés, pero luego lo abrazo y le dio muchos besitos muy feliz.

-Bien, creo que debemos comenzar a recoger nuestras cosas, así que...

Pero unos golpes furiosos en la puerta interrumpían a Natsu.

-¡Abra la puerta Natsu Dragneel! -se escuchaba la voz estridente y furiosa del Padre Aurelio.

-Es el Padre Aurelio... -decía atemorizada Lisanna.

-Y no se escucha muy contento que digamos... -decía Natsu.

-Abra la puerta o en el Nombre de Dios la echaremos abajo... -se escuchaba de nueva cuenta al Padre Aurelio.

-¿Que hacemos? -preguntaba Lisanna asustada.

-Tendremos que escapar por la ventana...

-¡¿Que?! -decía Atemorizada Lisanna con los ojos en blanco.

Pero antes de que Natsu le explicase que usaría la magia para amortizar su caída, la puerta de roble cedió ante los golpes que le imprimían. Al caer la puerta entró por ella el Padre Aurelio, detrás de él con una sonrisa cínica entraba Lucy, con una de preocupación Mirajane, y detrás de ellas con una de reproche los Frailes Gray y Laxus.

-¡Sacrilegio! -gritó Aurelio al ver a Lisanna en la cama de Natsu arropada y al pelirosa sólo en un mono de pie.

-Se lo dije Padre... Estos dos se traían algo y estaban fornicando a espaldas de Dios... Y fuí testigo de su acto carnal impuro... Cometiendo un gravísimo pecado y traicionando los votos de castidad ofrecidos... -decía Lucy mientras reía con malicia. Mirajane la miró con Odio puro.

-Lisanna... Como has podido... Como has osado mancharte con la obra de Satanás... Has entregado tu vida al pecado... Has manchado la pureza de este Monasterio con tus actos de Blasfemia contra Dios... -decía encolerizado Aurelio.

Lisanna solo lloraba mientras Natsu apretaba los puños, no soportaba la humillación que le estaba haciendo pasar el Padre Aurelio a Lisanna. Se lo haría pagar.

-Su Santidad... Yo no creo que Lisanna...

-Silencio Mirajane... No tienes ni voz ni voto para opinar al respecto... En este momento Lisanna ha dejado de ser tu hermana... Ella ha dejado de ser siquiera humana... No es más que una hija del demonio... -gritaba Aurelio.

Pero un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda mandaba al suelo al Padre Aurelio. Laxus y Gray no podían creer lo que veían. Aurelio también estaba con la mandíbula desencajada de la impresión. Lucy estaba asustada.

Natsu estaba consumido por la Ira, sus brazos y cara mostraban las facciones del Dragon Force, sus ojos eran rojos y rasgados como los de un verdadero Dragon. Además de que un aura de flamas lo recubría de pies a cabeza.

-Natsu... -susurraba Lisanna entre sollozos.

-¡Maldito! Has hecho llorar a Lisanna... ¡Como te atreves siquiera a humillarla! No eres mas que un viejo decrepito que vive su vida reprimido... Yo la amo, y ella me ama... Ambos nos marcharemos de aquí y haremos nuestras vidas lejos de ustedes... -decía Natsu encendido por la Ira. Mirajane Sonrió por las palabras, aunque llenas de cólera, sintió como sinceras.

Aurelio se levantó, y lo señalo con el dedo índice.

-¡Herejía! ¡Brujería! ¡Eres el hijo de Satanás! Siempre lo supe... Eres practicante de Brujería... Tal como Laxus me lo dijo, usas hechicería de fuego, pecador, blasfemo... Ambos tendrán el destino que se merecen... Con la vida pagarán sus pecados, su muerte les castigará sus blasfemias y en el purgatorio os condenarán por sus pecados... ¡Atrapaos! -gritó Aurelio.

-Siempre supe que eras un brujo... Fui testigo de cómo usaste tu brujería contra unos pobres lobos... Ahora lo pagarás... -decía Laxus acercándose a él.

-Gajeel-san nos contó que fuiste tú quien acabo con los bandidos, con una extraña antorcha con la que les lanzabas fuego... Ahora vemos que no fue ninguna antorcha, fue tu propia brujería... -añadía Gray.

-Si creen que pueden conmigo... Adelante, vengan a por mi... ¡Karyuu no Tekken! -exclamaba Natsu.

En el momento que ambos Frailes saltaron sobre Natsu, él los repelió a base de puñetazos de fuego, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡No os permitiré que escapen! -grito Aurelio.

-Jee... Solo mirame... ¡Estoy encendido! ¡Karyuu no Houkou!

Natsu uso su rugido de Dragón para reventar las paredes del Monasterio ante la mirada atónita de los Frailes y las hermanas. Luego tomó a Lisanna de un brazo y comenzaron a huir por la abertura de la pared.

-¡Que no se escapen! ¡No debemos dejar que el hijo del Demonio quede suelto en la tierra de Dios! -exclamaba Aurelio mientras salían a toda prisa del antiguo dormitorio de Natsu.

* * *

**_"Quede atrapado...  
En un espejo azul...  
Que voy a hacer dios mio... _**

**_Estoy perdiendo la razón... _**

_**Quede atrapado...**  
**Quede fundido...**  
**En otro tiempo...**  
**En otra dimensión..."**_

* * *

Natsu y Lisanna corrían por los corredores de aquel monasterio. Los Monjes y hermanas que se encontraban a su paso se sorprendían al ver a aquel chico envuelto en llamas correr y a la chica peliblanca a su lado.

-¡Atrapenlos! -gritaba Laxus corriendo detrás de ellos.

-Son Herejes... Debemos castigarlos... -gritaba Gray.

Los Frailes comenzaron a atravesarseles en el camino. Natsu usaba puñetazos y patadas para deshacerse de ellos mientras Lisanna rezaba por el perdón de sus actos y los pobres Frailes que se llevaban los golpes de Natsu.

* * *

Aurelio había entrado de golpe en su oficina. Había tumbado un cuadro enorme del Papa en el suelo revelando una puerta oculta. Con unas llaves que sacó de su hábito, abrió la gruesa puerta de hierro. Los goznes de la puerta chirriaron al abrirse.

-Donde... Donde esta... ¡Aquí está! -exclamó con júbilo al ver lo que buscaba.

En el fondo de aquel cuarto oculto se encontraba un cofre sellado con un candado enorme de hierro. Aurelio lo abrió y sonrío con una malicia enorme.

* * *

**"_Cayendo, huyendo...  
Están equivocados...  
"Maligno mezquino"... _**

_**Me grita un fraile bizantino..."**_

* * *

Natsu y Lisanna lograron, a pesar de muchos impedimentos, salir del Monasterio. Las nubes negras con las que amaneció el día comenzaron a descargar toda su furia contra la tierra. Un torrencial aguacero con descargas de rayos eléctricos comenzó a arreciar con ira descargando todo su potencial contra los pobres arboles.

Ambos corrían lo que podían. Natsu podía correr más rápido, pero recordaba que Lisanna no tenía magia en ella, por lo tanto era mucho más débil. Corrían entre los arboles huyendo de los Frailes que los perseguían. Muchos traían antorchas consigo. La escena parecía la de una turba enfurecida a punto de masacrar a un vampiro o una bestia salvaje.

-¡Atrapen al Hechicero!

-!Muerte al Maligno!

-¡Herejes!

-¡Blasfemos!

-¡Han traicionado a nuestro señor!

Eran sin duda infinidades de apelativos denigrantes con los cuales los Frailes les gritaban a Natsu y Lisanna. Ellos sin embargo hacían caso omiso de aquellas palabras y seguían corriendo lo más que podían. Lisanna tropezó con una rama y calló al suelo.

-Lisanna,,, ¿Estas bien? -decía jadeando Natsu.

-No... Me duele mucho el tobillo, creo que me lo rompí... Vete, huye o sino te matarán... -decía entre lágrimas Lisanna.

Natsu tomó a Lisanna entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr mientras le decía.

-Sería un cobarde si huyera y te dejase a merced de esos auténticos demonios... No señor... O nos salvamos juntos o morimos juntos... -decía Natsu.

* * *

**_"Y en el río...  
La jauría..._**

**_De los Frailes me seguía.."_**

* * *

Natsu llego hasta la ribera del río. Miró atrás, una jauría de Frailes enorme los seguía. Debía deshacerse de ellos si no seguirían persiguiéndolos toda la noche. Y Lisanna en su estado no aguantaría mucho corriendo y protegiéndola.

Colocó a Lisanna en el suelo y se volvió a cubrir de flamas.

-Natsu... ¿Que vas a hacer?

-Voy a protegerte, Lisanna... -después le dio un enorme beso. Luego se colocó delante de ella.

Uno de los Frailes llegó hasta ellos, y levantó la mano indicando donde estaban. Se trataba de Gray.

-Ahí se encuentra el demonio y la hereje... ¡Atrapenlos! -exclamaba ordenándoles Gray.

-_Ya sé que no es cubito de hielo... Pero creo que me divertiré pateándole el trasero..._-exclamaba para sí mismo Natsu.

Le propinó varios golpes a Gray que lo dejaron fuera de combate rápidamente. Con Laxus fue exactamente lo mismo. Natsu se divertía golpeándolos ya que eran unos debiluchos en esta realidad. Los Frailes se lanzaron a la batalla. Natsu los repelía como si de un montón de cartas se tratase. Los golpes que propinaba el pelirosa eran tan poderosos que los monjes volaban por los aires sin mucho esfuerzo. Incluso usaba varias veces el rugido de Dragon para repelerlos. Pero luego algo inevitable sucedió, algo con lo que no contaba el pelirosa, algo que lo derrotaría.

Una gruesa cadena negra con espinas cruzó el aire tan rápido que parecía que lo rasgaba. Tomó el puño derecho de Natsu y lo sujetaba con firmeza. Natsu miraba atónito como aquella cadena suprimía su poder y las flamas dejaban de emerger de su puño.

-Hay que combatir el fuego con el fuego, Natsu Dragneel...

Natsu miró a donde estaba la voz, que era el mismo lugar donde provenía la cadena. Aurelio sostenía en sus manos un libro algo deteriorado por el tiempo.

-Maldito... ¡Karyuu no...

-¡Natsu! -grito asustada Lisanna, estaba en pánico mientras Gray y Laxus la sujetaban firmemente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -gritó Aurelio

Natsu miró con los ojos desorbitados como Gray le daba un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Lisanna. Laxus la tomaba del cabello mostrándole a Natsu su cara retorciéndose del dolor.

-¡Malditos! Porque no se meten conmigo desgraciados... -decía Natsu entrando a la Dragon Force pero cinco gruesas cadenas como la primera saltaban hasta él y lo aprisionaban en la mano izquierda, la cintura, el cuello y ambos pies del pelirosa inmovilizándolo. La Dragon Force se retrocedió y Natsu intentaba usar su rugido de Dragon, pero todo era inútil, esas cadenas suprimían su magia Dragon Slayer.

-Es increíble que este antiguo libro, que se uso para acabar en antaño con los Dragones, ahora haya podido acabar contigo... "Magia Asesina de Dragones"... Supongo que en ti tuvo el efecto ya que tu brujería es muy parecida a la relatada en este Libro... Y esas cadenas hicieron su efecto tal cual las usaron mis antepasados con los Dragones... -decía Aurelio acercándose a Natsu. Lisanna estaba atónita escuchando esas palabras.

-Magia... Asesina de Dragones... -susurraba Lisanna.

-Así que tus antepasados acabaron con los dragones... -Exclamaba Natsu forcejeando con las cadenas.

-Si... Eran una ofensa al poder de Dios... No se sometían a la leyes naturales... Así que acabamos con ellos... -le decía Aurelio arrogante.

-Maldito... Te pudrirás en el infierno... -le dijo Natsu. Más el Padre le metió senda bofetada.

-Ahora ustedes se les unirán... Pero antes, creo que los Frailes deben darte una lección muchachito insolente...

Y los Frailes comenzaron a golpear salvajemente a Natsu ante la mirada horrorizada y los gritos desgarradores de Lisanna.

* * *

**_"Me atraparon... _**

**_Me golpearon..."_**

* * *

Después de la enorme paliza que le propinaron los monjes a Natsu, tanto a él como a Lisanna los trajeron de vuelta al Monasterio. A ambos los traían arrastrándolos por el suelo del bosque, golpeándolos con cada rama, tronco, piedras y todo lo que se les atravesaban por el camino.

Al llegar al Patio Principal, varios Frailes estaban armando dos cruces de madera, y en sus bases les estaban colocando todo tipo de ramas y material inflamable. Preparaban los implementos para quemarlos en la hoguera.

Tanto a Natsu como a Lisanna los colgaron en una cruz, amarrados, crucificados. Natsu tenía aún las cadenas suprimiéndole sus poderes, ya que no podían dejar que el pelirosa sobreviviese a las llamas de su ejecución.

Los monjes se arremolinaban frente a las cruces, donde muchos gritaban "Muerte a los pecadores", "Maten al Brujo" "Muerte a la Impura". Mirajane lloraba a mares junto a Wendy quien la consolaba. Juvia observaba atónita lo que estaban a punto de hacerle a su amiga. Lucy sonreía complacida de lo que estaba ocurriendo, con eso cumplía su venganza de no poder haber obtenido al pelirosa para ella.

-Hermanos míos... Hoy condenamos a estos herejes por su blasfemia ante los ojos de Dios... Natsu Dragneel ha demostrado ante todos que es un practicante de la Brujería... Y no sólo eso, también condenamos a Lisanna Strauss por impura, hereje... Ambos han cometido pecado al fornicar, violando sus votos y cometiendo sacrilegio... Por esos delitos hemos concluido que no hay remedio para sus almas... ¡Irán a la hoguera! -exclamaba Jellal, el Exorcista del Monasterio.

"Si mueran", "Muerte a los Herejes" coreaban los monjes mientras uno con una capucha negra se acercaba a las ramas y las encendían con el fuego que los consumirían.

* * *

**_"De regreso a la abadía...  
Y en el patio, del convento, exorcistas me gritaban...  
"No hay remedio, a la hoguera" _**

**_No lo hagan..._**

**_Noooo..."_**

* * *

Natsu miraba como el fuego comenzaba a crecer en la fogata hecha a la base de amas cruces. Miro a Lisanna llorar. Y enseguida se culpó de traerle esta desgracia. Si no hubiera sido por él, Lisanna en este momento no estuviese pasando por este momento. Su vida estuviese tranquila y no en peligro. Resolvió abogar por la vida de Lisanna.

-No por favor... Cometen un grave error... No nos maten por piedad... Les puedo explicar todo... ¡Pero por favor no nos maten! -gritaba Natsu. Lisanna volteo a ver a su amado que suplicaba por que les dieran una oportunidad.

-Silencio Demonio... Es el castigo que se merecen por sus pecados... Ahora ardan en el fuego del Infierno... -decía Aurelio.

-Entonces liberen a Lisanna... -La peliblanca abrió la boca en una expresión de sorpresa -Liberen a Lisanna... Ella no tiene la culpa, yo... Yo la convencí de hacerlo... Por fovor, por piedad liberenla... ¡Por Piedad Dios Mio!

-Lamentablemente, si eso es verdad ya ella está bajo tu control, así que no nos arriesgaremos a que ella continúe el legado del demonio... Está condenada igual que tu... Así que no hay más nada que hacer... -sentenció Aurelio.

-¡Maldito! Por que no...

-Detente Natsu... -le decía Lisanna sonriente a pesar de las lágrimas que le brotaban de sus azulinos ojos.

-Lisanna... -susurraba Natsu con los ojos desorbitados y aguando se.

-No e arrepiento de nada... Y si es mi destino morir aquí junto a ti... -la peliblanca miro a las llamas que comenzaban a acercarse a ella, y luego volvió a sonreírle -Estoy muy feliz de que sea a tu lado... Al final de cuentas, soy tu esposa... -sonrió Lisanna.

* * *

**_"No me maten por piedad... _**

**_"Nooooo"  
No me maten por piedad... _**

**_"Nooooo"  
No me maten por favor..._**

**_"Nooooo"  
No, por piedad..._**

**_"Nooooo"  
Por piedad, Dios mio..."_**

* * *

Las llamas comenzaron a arder con furia y se escuchaba el crujir de la madera rompiéndose bajo ellos por la furia de las llamas. Natsu lloraba a mares con las palabras de Lisanna.

Todos los recuerdos de su vida cruzaron por su mente en ese momento, y comprendió que los más felices los vivió con Lisanna, desde niño, hasta sus últimos momentos de vida. Comprendió que no podía estar más feliz, siempre había sido Lisanna su luz de vida. Lloró y se le desgarró el corazón cuando supo de su muerte. Al reencontrarla en Edolas su corazón dio un vuelco, el no sabía por que fue eso, pero hoy si lo sabía. Lisanna siempre fue importante para él. Y ahora que estaban a las puertas de la muerte, ella lo acompañaba con su tierna, cálida y dulce sonrisa. Si, definitivamente no estaba solo, moriría junto al amor de su vida... Porque aunque no fuera la Lisanna que él conoció de niño, el destino quiso que fuese esta Lisanna la que le enseñase que siempre, desde que era un niño, amaba a esa niña de blancos cabellos...

"_-Cuando crezcamos -la pequeña Lisanna se sonrojó bastante -¿Puedo ser tu esposa?"_

_-_Acepto Lisanna... Serás mi esposa... -sonrió Natsu también.

Lisanna veía al pelirosa sonreír, y asintió a sus palabras.

-Y tu serás mi esposo... Nada ni nadie nos separará... Nuestro amor superará las barreras de la muerte... -le decía Lisanna.

-Así Sera, Lisanna...

-¡Te Amo Natsu!

-¡Te Amo... Lisanna!

Las llamas comenzaron a rugir violentas, y aunque el dolor era inmenso para ambos, ninguno dejó de sonreír. Era el fin de ambos, pero su amor los mantendría unidos por siempre, por toda la eternidad, hasta el día del Juicio Final... Hasta ese entonces, ambos seguirían amándose por siempre.

* * *

_**En algún lugar de Earhtland, en el Reino de Fiore...**_

Por el sendero de un camino rodeado de un hermoso prado iban dos jóvenes. Un hombre algo alto, robusto y de cabello blanco, y una jovencita de cabellos albinos. Sobre ellos volaba un Exceed azul.

La chica iba pensativa un poco más atrás de sus acompañantes, cuando una ráfaga de viento movió sus blancas hebras, y luego la envolvieron. Sintió algo cálido en ellas, como si alguien muy preciado para ella la estuviese abrazando. Luego sintió algo cálido en su mejilla. Ella se llevó la mano hasta allí y sintió ese dulce y cálido roce. Luego la ráfaga levanto varias hojas del suelo meneando sus cabellos y subió hacia el cielo. Ella se volteó y miró al cielo siguiendo con su azulina mirada aquella suave ventisca y creyó, no, miró en el cielo una silueta que le sonreía. A la chica se le aguaron los ojos y cayo de rodillas.

-Natsu... -susurraba ella entre lágrimas.

-Lisanna... ¿Que te sucedió? -le preguntó Happy llegando con ella y viéndola llorar. Elfman también se apresuró a su encuentro.

-Happy... Tu padre... Natsu vino a despedirse de mi... -dijo ella entre sollozos mientras le sonreía al Exceed azul.

-Natsu... Natsu esta... -los ojos de Happy se aguaron enormemente. Tanto Happy como Lisanna comprendieron al Instante. El pequeño Exceed se hundió en el pecho de Lisanna llorando desgarradoramente. Elfman le colocó la mano sobre el hombro en señal de que la apoyaba.

-Adiós Natsu... Mi amado Natsu... Te Amaré por Siempre... -susurró al viento Lisanna...

Porque el amor, es capaz de superar incluso las barreras del tiempo y el espacio, los universos, las dimensiones y la Muerte... Mientras el Amor sea puro y sincero... Nunca se olvidará...

**FIN**

* * *

Espero les Agrade este One-Shot... Un SongFic que tenía mucho ato rondando mi mente y con el cual me he quebrado todo el fin de semana. Algo muy triste ya que esa es la Línea que lleva la canción, aunque me tomé la libertad de modificar uno que otro detalle. Sin más que decirles, ya que la parte final me hizo llorar a mares mientras la escribía, me despido de ustedes esperando sus muy preciados rewievs, para mi son los que me motivan a traerles buenas historias como esta que acabo de contarles...

_**¡Nos Leemos Pronto Amigos del Mundo!**_

_**De pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**_


End file.
